The subject technology generally relates to registering an electronic device, and in particular, relates to automatically enrolling an electronic device to an enterprise.
Electronic devices are often manually registered. However, registering electronic devices to an enterprise can be time consuming and labor intensive, where the amount of labor and time required is proportional to the number of electronic devices that need to be registered.